Dangerous Game
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 13 now up \\ Someone is playing a game with Stacy's heart. Stacy/Christian, Lita/Edge, Victoria/Rhyno, Trish/Jericho, Test, Torrie
1. Default Chapter

__________________________________________ 

{You know nothing about loving   
You lost somewhere down the line   
You know nothing about giving   
You should draw the line 

You keep looking out for something   
Something you're never gonna find   
When will, will you show your feelings   
You will lose your mind 

Who's to blame my love   
You play a dangerous game   
Who's to blame my love   
All you want is money and fame...} 

"I can't _believe _you!" Stacy Keibler shouted, a combined feeling of rage and hurt tumbling through her as she stared in shocked disbelief at her boyfriend, Test. 

"Baby, listen to me - I can _explain_-" 

"Oh, save your breath, you bastard!" the tall blonde screamed, and by now, tears were streaming down her face. "There's nothing you can say that's gonna help you, Test! I saw all of it with my very own eyes!" Stacy took a long, gulping, nearly gasping breath and narrowed her eyes at the tall blond man. "How _could _you?!" 

"Stace...come on, it meant _nothing_." 

"And for 'nothing,' you decided to go and wreck our relationship?!" the diva shot back, her teary brown eyes widening. She couldn't believe it. She _had _been suspicious at first, but soon after, she'd changed her mind, deciding to give Test the benefit of the doubt in the midst of all this Girls Gone Wild crap. After all, he'd claimed to love her - to _respect _her. He'd promised that nothing would happen, that he was always faithful and could be trusted. He'd told her he had absolutely no reason in the world to ever stray - that she was his entire world, and the most beautiful girl on earth - and that he had no reason to look elsewhere. And, like a fool, she'd bought into all of it... 

And then, only a few minutes earlier, she and Test had been out in the ring for an intergender tag team match against Steven Richards and Victoria, and _that _had been when she'd discovered the truth. 

In the middle of the contest, with the men battling in the ring, the TitanTron had suddenly come to life - and the seemingly long-forgotten G-TV had started playing. Like everyone else, Stacy had been compelled to look up at the screen to see what it was all about. She'd immediately regretted doing so... 

On the TitanTron, although in black and white, the leggy blonde had seen the back of a man's head - and because of the short blond hair, she'd instantly known it was Test. But he just so happened to have his face buried in some slut's overinflated, obviously silicone chest! Her jaw had dropped in shocked disbelief, and, although horrified, shocked and disgusted, she hadn't turned away - she _couldn't_. 

The next thing she knew, Test had followed the girl into another room, and, evidently, they were in a hotel suite - most likely _his_. Although there were no more shots of the two of them, the sounds were self-explanatory. Stacy had frozen as she'd heard moaning from both her boyfriend and the whore - whoever she was - followed by the sounds of bedsprings squeaking. She'd raised her hands to her ears in a desperate attempt to drown out the sounds, but to no avail... 

And that was when she'd leapt off the ring apron and run back to the locker room. 

She'd never felt so humiliated in all her life. She couldn't believe it - she'd thought Test was different. How very wrong she'd been. God... What if he'd passed some nasty disease onto her? She shuddered at that thought. 

"Baby...I'm sorry. I _mean _it," the man said, and he slowly began to make his way over to her. 

The tall young woman backed away from him, a look of mistrust in her teary eyes. "Stay...away...from...me...!" She suddenly realized she'd backed into the door. Then, turning around slowly, she reached out with one hand and turned the knob. 

"Stace...You can't throw away everything we have just based on one stupid mistake of a night..." Test said, his voice soft and silky smooth. 

Stacy turned back to face the man she'd once considered her soulmate, fresh tears running down her face as she glared daggers into him. "No - you're right about that. I _can't_ - but _you _certainly can. Go to _hell_, Andrew!" 

With that, she yanked the door open, then ran out of the locker room and into the hallway. Her sobs were nearly uncontrollable as she rushed back to the women's locker room. 

  
  
  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

___________________________________________ 

Stacy yanked open the door to the locker room, her vision blurred by tears as she stepped in and slammed the door behind her. 

She could barely make out the forms of several other divas in the room as they apparently stared at her with shock. 

"Oh, Stacy..." One woman in particular had decided to approach her first, and, through the tears, by the black hair, she realized it was Victoria. "I'm so sorry." She reached out and squeezed the other diva's hand gently. "But you know what? You're better off without him." 

"Vic, that's not what she needs to hear right now," another - petite and blonde - said. Trish Stratus edged her way to Stacy. "You poor thing...come here..." She grabbed the other girl and hugged her. 

"Actually," a third woman spoke, and, by now, Stacy's tears had cleared from her eyes so that she was able to see normally. "I think she needs a little bit of _both_." Lita came over to her, hugging her after Trish let go. "Vic's right - you can do so much better than that pig Test...but I know how badly you're hurting right now..." 

The leggy blonde held tightly to the redhead, and her sobbing started up again, tears again forming in her eyes. God... It had only been the last ten or so minutes she'd been crying, and yet, her eyes felt raw already, as though she'd wept for an eternity. And she had a feeling that this was only the beginning. She knew she would do a lot more crying over Test - and for _herself _- for awhile. 

"Damn it..." she muttered. "Men really suck..." She couldn't imagine finding someone new. Maybe she should just throw in the towel - give up. 

"Shh... Not all of them do, Stace. You just have to be able to distinguish the gems from the dirt," Lita said softly as she stroked a hand down the younger diva's long blonde hair. 

"Yeah, right...First I have Mr. McMahon harassing me when I was only his personal assistant, and then...Test!" She whimpered a little as she cried, then pulled back to gaze fearfully into the other woman's eyes with her teary brown ones. "What if I never have another boyfriend ever again? What if I never find someone else to love and to love me?" 

The redhead managed the tiniest of smiles for her. Stacy looked and sounded extremely young and vulnerable right now - but in reality, she truly was _both_. 

"Of _course _you'll find that someone, sweetie...He's out there. One of these days, you'll find him - or _he'll _find you...It'll happen when you least expect it." 

* 

"That totally sucks..." Christian said as he stared in shock at the TV screen. He was in the locker room he was sharing with his brother, Edge, and the two had just witnessed poor Stacy Keibler's ultimate humiliation. 

"Yeah, it _does_," Edge agreed, his green eyes fixed to the monitor. "Poor Stacy...She doesn't deserve that." 

"Test has to be the biggest fool on the planet for pulling that shit," the shorter Canadian said. He shook his head. "I mean, he was with _her_, and she wasn't _enough _for him??" 

His brother arched an eyebrow upon the words, taking note of the expression on Christian's face. That was when he began to suspect something... 

"Come on, man! Stacy Keibler is the prettiest, sweetest diva in the entire company! Sure, she's got a great pair of legs, but she's also got a brain and a great _heart_, too...She adorable!" 

Edge couldn't help the grin that suddenly came to his face. 

"Sounds like someone's got a crush on her..." 

Christian finally turned his head to meet his brother's eyes. His gaze unwavering, he spoke softly. 

"She's a sweet and lovely girl...What's not to like?" 

"Hey, you've got it real bad for her..." the taller blond said. "By the way, Christian - you're blushing." 

Instead of responding to his brother's teasing remark, the shorter man clenched his hands into fists and shook his head again. "What a prick that Test is...Maybe I oughtta go teach him a good, hard lesson." 

Edge's grin disappeared. "You're really serious about this..." 

"Of _course _I am!" Christian cried, a look of anger on his face. "How can any guy treat a girl like that? Come on, Edge - what if some asshole had done that to Lita before you started dating her? 

"I'd want to beat the holy hell out of him..." the tall Canadian said seriously. 

"Good..." Christian said with a slight nod. "...because now you know _exactly _how _I _feel..." 

  
  
  


Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

_______________________________________________ 

Test rushed down the hallway in a huff of frustration. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Stacy was reacting so badly to this. 

Okay, so he'd fucked up. He knew that... Like the women at Girls Gone Wild, he too had gone a little wild. He was only relieved that the identity of the woman with whom he'd had sex hadn't been revealed. Jeez, what a huge mess _that _would be - not that what was currently happening wasn't bad enough. 

Whoever had recorded the two of them had somehow managed not to get the woman's face on camera. And fortunately, his girlfriend - or was it now _ex_-girlfriend? - wasn't quite as familiar with the sight of her body as _he _now was. 

However, Test didn't know if any of this even mattered at this point. Stacy had been furious - and crushed. She'd run out on him, and the blond man sensed that it was for good. Damn it... He didn't want to lose her. 

But then, unbidden, the image of the other woman's face entered his mind, and he couldn't suppress the grin that suddenly came to his face. Stacy or not, he'd really enjoyed himself with her - he'd savored every moment, every kiss, every touch... Every moan of ecstasy that had escaped her lips as he'd been shoving in and out of her had been magical... 

And he had to banish these thoughts from his mind right now - he couldn't afford getting all hot and bothered when he stepped into the women's locker room to try to get Stacy to forgive him. 

* 

The four divas in the locker room suddenly looked up as one at the knocking on the door. Stacy glanced tearfully at Lita, as though questioning the other woman with her eyes. The redhead, in turn, glanced over at Victoria, who was the closest to the door. 

The raven-haired woman rose and went to the door, but she scowled when she saw who was out there. 

"What the hell do _you _want?" 

"I want to speak to Stacy," the man replied, and the leggy blonde turned her head to stare incredulously toward the door, seeing Test's face through the crack between it and the doorway, which was all the space the other diva had allowed. Quickly, she turned away to face Lita and Trish, her mouth wide open in surprise. However, her expression was angry. How _dare _Test follow her here after what he'd done! 

"Well, that's just too bad," Victoria muttered as she glared at the man, "because _Stacy_ doesn't want to speak to _you_." She began to shut the door in his face. 

"Damn it, Victoria!" Test shouted, and he gave the door a hard shove. 

Despite her muscles, Victoria was still a woman, and nowhere near a match for his strength. She stumbled backward so as to avoid the door slamming into her. 

Lita, Trish and Stacy all jumped to their feet in shock and anger. 

"You asshole!" the redheaded diva shouted, and, unafraid of Test, she took a few steps closer to him. 

"Look, you God damn bitches..." the large blond man snarled in a dangerously low tone. The women all stared at him with fury, disbelieving their ears at his overt nastiness. "I _said _I wanted to speak to Stacy, and none of you have the right to prevent me from doing so!" 

At this point, Stacy was merely standing in her tracks, watching the man with wide, shocked eyes. She was the only diva in the room not glaring at Test with murderous thoughts running through her mind. She didn't even move a muscle as he suddenly came toward her. 

Just before the blond man could make a grab for his now former girlfriend, Trish reached over to take hold of Stacy's wrist, pulling her back a few feet. 

"Oh, no you don't!" the little blonde said, a gleam of challenge in her narrowed brown eyes. "If you're gonna get to her, you'll have to go through _me_ first..." 

"Is that so?" Test asked, an amused smile taking residence on his face. He actually began to laugh, and Trish felt as though she really _could _kill him. "Come on now, Trish - you're making this _way _too easy for me." 

In one swift move, he lunged out and grasped Stacy by the wrist, yanking her away from the other woman, and the grip was so tight that it hurt. 

"You son of a bitch!" 

Stacy cried out in pain as Test dragged her out the door and into the hall. Trish, Lita and Victoria had all made moves to try to stop him, but the Canadian man had merely shoved them away as a horse would swish its tail to rid itself of pesky flies. 

The redheaded diva was the first to recover, and she rushed out of the room and gave chase. Seconds earlier, Test had managed to block her would-be low-blow. Now, she would do a hurricanrana on him out here in the hallway if she had to. 

"Let me go!" Stacy was begging, new tears - these of pain - in her eyes. "Please, Test! You're _hurting _me!" 

"Hey, asshole!" 

The tall man turned around to see Lita directly behind them, and before he could even react, the redhead swung her right fist directly into his face. Test let out a yowl of pain but didn't release Stacy. Instead, when he recovered within seconds, he grabbed hold of the high-flying diva's T-shirt. Lita's hazel eyes went wide, and before she could do anything to defend herself, he flung her into the wall. Stacy screamed. 

And then, all of a sudden, two new voices shouted from a few feet away, and the leggy diva was free. Two other blond men were on Test in a flash, beating the hell out of him... Edge and Christian - and mostly Christian, as Edge quickly moved over to where his girlfriend was crumpled in a heap on the floor, by the wall. 

By now, Victoria and Trish had rushed to Stacy's side, and the tall blonde watched the scene with part-horror, part-relief. 

"You son of a bitch! Does it make you feel more like a man picking on women? Huh?" Christian yelled as his fist made contact with Test's mid-section. 

The larger man made no response other than an 'oof' sound as he doubled over, clutching his stomach. The other blond was a lot smaller than him, but he was surprisingly strong. 

"And if I ever see you bothering her again, what I do to you will make _this _look like a party!" Then, stepping away from Test and approaching Stacy, his expression softened. "Are you all right?" 

The leggy blonde rubbed at her left wrist, her gaze still on her ex-boyfriend for a beat before she shifted her brown eyes to meet his blue ones. 

"I-I _think _so..." 

"Come on...Let's get out of here." 

He turned his head to exchange glances with his brother, who gave him a nod, his green eyes somber. Edge had helped Lita to her feet and was now holding onto her protectively. 

Together, the two blond men and the three divas stepped past the still hurting Test, walking down the hall to the brothers' locker room. 

  
  
  
  


Part 4 

Back 


	4. Chapter 4

_________________________________________ 

Torrie Wilson smirked as she reflected on what had occurred only moments earlier. 

The G-TV segment had gone more smoothly than she'd hoped. The woman's face, as intended, had been completely blocked off from the camera, and the only time Test's face was ever actually visible was when he'd been kissing her full, naked breasts. That had been more than enough for that little whiny pain in the ass Stacy to run backstage crying. 

A cruel smile replaced the smirk on the blonde's face as she thought about how the younger diva had burst into tears the moment she'd stepped through the curtain. Stacy hadn't seen her, but Torrie had been standing nearby in the hallway. She'd wanted a first-hand glance at the young woman's pain and anguish - and boy, had it given her a thrill. It had been all Torrie could to do keep from grinning - or laughing. 

Although she'd always played the part of friend and confidante, dating from back to the leggy blonde's WCW debut, in reality, Torrie Wilson couldn't stand Stacy. And that was an understatement - she _despised _her. She totally resented the way both companies had given _her _the chance to shine, only to have Stacy come around and rain on her parade. 

Ever since the roster split had ended, she had wanted to be put in some great storyline. While the blonde woman certainly didn't mind having played the part of everyone's favorite diva on SmackDown - time and again outshining that bitch Dawn Marie and that little skank Nidia - Torrie wanted more than that. Oh, sure, Playboy had been a lot of fun. She'd do it again in a heartbeat - but the novelty of it all was wearing off. And in truth, she would've jumped at the chance to be put in an angle with someone like Test. It didn't matter a damn that Stacy had been dating him for close to a year before they'd been paired together on RAW. It hadn't bothered Torrie to fuck Kevin Nash while he'd still be married, so why _would _that bother her? 

"_Poor _Stacy!" the platinum blonde chimed sarcastically, though no one was around to hear her. At the moment, she was alone in the women's locker room, and she actually preferred it that way. She didn't really get along with any of the other divas - except for Victoria, who was actually her best friend. Of course, if the dark-haired woman knew that _she _was behind Stacy Keibler's undoing, that would all change... 

The blonde rubbed her hands together, a slight smile twitching at her lips as she recalled what she'd witnessed sometime earlier. She'd still been out in the hallway after Stacy had run by, and Test had chased after her. 

Torrie frowned, her mouth turning down into a small pout as she remembered how overtly Test had ignored her. Hell, she'd thought he hadn't even _seen _her! All he'd cared about was precious little Stacy...the little bitch! 

And then, after a few short minutes, as she'd hidden in a nearby corridor, she'd seen the leggy young blonde storm out of the locker room into which she and the tall blond Canadian man had argued. Stacy had then run to the women's locker room, bawling her eyes out to whoever was in there at the time. 

After a few more minutes, as Torrie had slipped out of her hiding place, Test had raced down the hallway - passing directly by her but still not even so much as saying hello - and she'd been furious. How _dare _he ignore her like that! And _especially _after that night during the Girls Gone Wild extravaganza. Well, she'd teach him never to do _that _again... 

  
  
  
  


Part 5 

Back 


	5. Chapter 5

________________________________________________ 

Stacy looked into the kind, concerned blue eyes of Christian as he examined her face. He touched her wrist very gently, putting the tiniest amount of pressure on it, as he knew that Test had hurt her when he'd held her tightly by it. 

She allowed her gaze to slide down to her hand - the blond man had placed his larger one gently on top of hers after looking over her hurt wrist. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" the Canadian asked in a soft voice. 

Stacy gazed directly into his eyes, a small shudder going through her at the tender way he looked at her. The man's hand was so soft, warm and gentle, and he spoke to her so kindly. His voice was almost caressing to her ears. 

"Yes, I'm okay - now," she replied evenly, surprised that a tiny smile was actually beginning to touch her lips. Mere moments ago, she felt as though she might never smile ever again. 

"Don't worry about him," Christian said, raising his free hand to Stacy's hair. Very gently, he brushed a lock of golden blonde off her face, his knuckles just skimming her cheek. The tall young woman couldn't help the pleasant ripples that ran up her spine at the touch. 

Stacy gazed into Christian's sky-blue eyes wonderingly. The man was treating her so tenderly, and it made her feel good. But as she suddenly thought about what had happened a little while ago, tears suddenly sprang to her eyes. 

"Oh, sweetie...don't worry. Test is nothing but trash for what he did to you. He's just plain not worth it," Christian insisted, but instead of cheering up even one iota, the leggy blonde began to cry. The Canadian knew this had to be at least the third or fourth time the poor girl had shed tears tonight. 

Damn it... 

He ran his fingers gently over her smooth cheek, his thumb sliding down to her chin to keep her head up. 

Stacy managed to keep her tear-filled gaze on him, and Christian spoke again. 

"If Test - or _any _man, for that matter - can't see how sweet and wonderful and adorable you are, then he's just a fool...You deserve better, Stacy - you deserve _way _better." 

The tall young woman blinked, and a fresh tear trickled its way down her cheek. She knew the blond man was right - Test was a jerk, and he _wasn't _worth it. And damn it, she _did _deserve better. If Test wanted to throw away everything they'd had for a single night of meaningless sex with some airheaded bimbo he'd probably never see again, so be it - he wasn't worth her spit - _or _her tears. 

At that thought, Stacy straightened her shoulders, deciding she was going to stop crying. She was going to move forward, not dwell on the past - no matter how recent it was. 

* 

Across the room, Lita winced as she rubbed a hand over the sore spot on the back of her head from when Test had shoved her into the wall. 

"Baby, are you all right?" Edge asked, his handsome face full of concern. He put his hand into her mass of red hair, wincing as he instantly felt the bump that was there. 

"I'll be okay, Edge...it's just a bump." 

"Damn it...I wish I'd gotten there a minute sooner. If I had-" 

"Honey, don't...You couldn't have known Test was going to go nuts like that," the redhead said as her hazel eyes met his green ones. She moved her hand, placing it on his cheek. "I don't think any of us could have even guessed he was going to grab Stacy." 

"I'll get him, you know..." Edge said firmly, his eyes growing hard as he thought about how carelessly and callously the bigger man had shoved his girlfriend into the wall... The asshole! 

Also, as he gazed at Lita, his features softening as he thought about how much he loved the redhead, he wondered how any man could do what Test had done to Stacy - especially if he claimed to _love _her. Like his brother, he couldn't comprehend throwing away his entire relationship for the sake of an hour or two of meaningless sex with some slut - even though he _did _have a penis and got horny quite often. If Lita wasn't with him for a night or two, he damn well could restrain himself from picking up some bimbo to satisfy the desires of his body. Besides, that next time he and the redhead would get together would surely be amazing and unforgettable. 

Edge reached out and pulled the woman he loved against him. He stroked a hand through her long red hair, holding her for all she was worth. 

"I love you, Li...And believe me when I say that Test won't get away with putting his hands on you..." 

  
  


Part 6 

Back 


	6. Chapter 6

__________________________________________ 

"Shit!" Test shouted as he pressed a hand to the back of his aching head. 

He'd just peeled himself up from the floor after getting his clock cleaned by Edge and Christian - well, mostly Christian. Damn it! The shorter blond was a hell of a lot stronger than he _looked_ - that was for sure. 

He winced as he limped painfully down the hall to his locker room. All he wanted to do was get his stuff and get the hell out of the arena. Damn that little asshole Christian - he should have _known _the other man had the hots for Stacy... 

He'd moved his hand from the back of his head to his throbbing jaw, promising himself he'd put some ice on it as soon as possible. 

As he pushed his way into his locker room, Test was taken aback to see that someone was inside, apparently waiting for him. 

Torrie Wilson offered him a big smile as she uncrossed her bare legs and slowly walked over to him. 

The blond man moved his hand from his aching face, his eyes widening somewhat in his surprise. 

"I saw what happened out there, Test..." the diva said, the smile waning somewhat as she neared him. Now directly in front of him, she reached out with one hand and placed her palm flat against his cheek. 

"Poor baby..." Torrie crooned. "But you know what? Stacy doesn't _deserve _you..." The platinum blonde's smile widened again, and Test couldn't help but think there was something sinister behind that otherwise lovely grin. 

He didn't want to think about that right now. In fact, with Torrie touching him and everything, he didn't want to think of much of anything at all at the moment - aside from _her_. He smiled at her, allowing one arm to slip around her narrow waist. 

"That's better..." she purred, moving her lips close to his ear. Then, reducing her voice to a whisper, she spoke again. "Wasn't it clever that my face wasn't captured in that video footage?" She followed that question up with a little giggle. 

Before Test could say a word or pull back to stare at her in surprise, Torrie crushed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. The Canadian had no choice but to kiss her back, for he was completely helpless and under her spell... 

* 

"Okay," Christian said to the little group as he stood over them. They were in his hotel room, and they were trying to figure out who might be behind the whole G-TV thing. 

He shifted his blue eyes to a worried-looking Stacy. 

"Who do you know who would dislike you so much as to pull a stunt like that?" 

The tall blonde diva winced, but she knew it must be true - someone had deliberately set out to hurt her by recording her boyfriend in the act with another woman. Either that, or else they were trying to do her a favor by showing her what a no-good, rotten, two-timing, cheating scumbag Test was. 

"I...I don't know," Stacy admitted, her voice sounding small and weak, even to herself. She honestly had no clue who could behind this thing. And at the moment, she wasn't sure she even _wanted _to know. 

"I have a guess," Edge suddenly offered. He and Lita were sitting together cozily on a nearly plush armchair, the blond man's arm around the diva's waist. The redhead was seated upon her boyfriend's lap, lazily playing with some long golden strands of his hair. "Maybe Stephanie was behind it...She and Test were once engaged to be married, and...Well," he continued, noticing the looks of disbelief on the faces of all the divas in the room - except for Stacy, who merely looked confused. "It's just a thought. I don't know." 

"Baby," Lita said, "Stephanie despises Test, and she had even _before_ she duped him into thinking he was going to be marrying her when she'd already wed Triple H. I can't see it being her." 

"Could it be Chris Jericho?" Victoria voiced, glancing around the room at the others. As she continued, her gaze fell almost exclusively on Stacy. "Everyone knows how much he hates Test and how he's given him nothing but trouble for the past couple of months. I mean...who _else _could it be?" 

"Vic's got a good point," Trish said with a nod. "I think Jericho _is _behind all of this. Besides, he doesn't like Stacy, either. I think he'd _like _to see her hurting." She shifted her chocolate-brown gaze to the tall young diva, who stared at her with a hurt expression on her face. "Sorry, Stace..." After a beat, she continued. "Anyway, in this fashion, Jericho kills two birds with one stone - he hurts Stacy, he hurts Test." 

Christian nodded, then swung his gaze back to the leggy blonde before him. "I think you may _both _be right..." 

  
  


Part 7 

Back 


	7. Chapter 7

_____________________________________________ 

Trish and Victoria made their way back to the hotel in silence, the raven-haired woman behind the wheel of the rental car. 

The two divas were sharing a ride and a hotel room, as, unlike their personas on TV and in the ring, they were good friends. In fact, when Victoria had first joined the WWE as one of the Godfather's Hos, Trish had been the first diva to bid her a warm welcome. They'd become fast friends, and did almost everything together. 

"That was certainly horrible..." the little blonde finally said as they were pulling into the hotel's parking lot. "Poor Stacy...to find out your boyfriend is a rotten, lying, cheating dog - and like _that_..." She shook her head in dismay. 

"Yeah," Victoria agreed as she put the car in park in an empty spot. "However...Christian definitely seems pretty sweet on her." She grinned as she met the other woman's eyes. 

"So I noticed...Lucky girl - I mean, yeah, she's hurting right now, but I'd love to have a guy as sweet and adorable as Christian fussing over _me _like that, you know?" 

"Oh, I definitely _know_..." the dark-haired woman replied. 

The two divas exited the vehicle, and Victoria went around the back to the trunk. After they retrieved their bags, the two made their way to the hotel. 

"Hey, are you ladies all right?" a masculine voice asked from directly behind them, and while Trish remained perfectly calm, Victoria gave a slight start. 

"Sorry..." Rhyno apologized as he met her blue eyes. "Didn't mean to startle ya..." 

"Yeah, we're okay, Rhyno," the petite blonde replied, deciding to do the honors since the other diva seemed to be momentarily rendered speechless. 

"I heard about Test putting his rotten hands on you ladies... You're not hurt, are you?" 

For some reason, Trish noticed that the ManBeast's gaze seemed to be more drawn to Victoria than to her. _Hmm... This might be interesting_, she thought. 

"No," she responded. "We're okay. Actually, Lita is the one to worry about - well, her _and _Stacy - Test may have hurt Stacy's wrist when he grabbed her...and he shoved Lita right into the wall!" 

"That _prick_!" Rhyno exclaimed, his expression angry and menacing. Then, in a gesture Trish found almost comical, the man raised a hand to his lips, looking as though embarrassed. "Oops...pardon my French..." 

Victoria cocked her head to one side as she regarded him. He seemed to be staring almost exclusively at _her_, which she found odd considering the fact that she was standing beside Trish Stratus... Trish was small, blonde and beautiful, with a body to die for - and the man was mostly focusing on _her_. 

"If you ladies ever need anything," Rhyno said, "anything at all - just let me know, and I'm your backup... And it would be an honor and a pleasure to kick the living hell out of Test or anyone else if he ever hurts you..." His dark eyes still locked with Victoria's, the ManBeast smiled, and it was a gesture the dark-haired woman found to be warm and genuine. 

The diva finally managed a smile of her own. "Thanks..." 

Rhyno gave her a little nod before going on his way down the hall, probably back to his own room. 

As the two women made their way to their room, then entered, Trish spoke up again. 

"Well..." she began, unable to keep the grin off her face. "_That _was certainly interesting..." 

Victoria left her bag in one corner of the room and then straightened up to face the blonde. 

"What was?" 

"That whole thing with Rhyno just now," Trish said, gesturing with one hand. "He is _so _obviously smitten with you!" 

The raven-haired diva blushed. "Yeah, right... No he's not!" 

The petite Canadian woman found this all very amusing. She couldn't believe tough, muscular Victoria was even _capable _of blushing. Laughing, she said, "Oh, come on, Vic! It was like I wasn't even there! And I must say, I have never felt more like a third wheel in my life!" 

The larger woman bit her lip as she sat down on the edge of one of the beds. She looked thoughtful for a beat as she ran a hand through her ebony locks. Then, "You really think he likes me?" 

Trish winked. "Oh, absolutely..." 

Victoria arched an eyebrow, a tiny smile playing at her lips. Her friend was right - this _was_ turning out to be very interesting... 

  
  
  


Part 8 

Back 


	8. Chapter 8

____________________________________________ 

Stacy Keibler opened her eyes slowly, and as she roused, it all came rushing back to her... 

She was in a hotel room that was not her own. After everything that had happened the previous night, what with discovering that Test was a two-timing jerk - and, that he also possessed a volatile temper enough to put his hands on her - Christian had invited her to stay in his room. However, although there were two beds, Stacy had felt a bit odd and uncomfortable about that. Then, before it could get too awkward, Lita had stepped in and offered for her to sleep on the spare bed in her and Edge's room. 

The leggy blonde had been initially even more reluctant to take up her redheaded friend's offer, as she didn't want to intrude on the couple's privacy. And Edge had gotten a look on his face that said he pretty much felt the same way - but a moment later, the tall Canadian had a change of heart. 

Stacy glanced around the room a little as she thought about everything. It made her want to cry when she thought about Test - and whoever that floozy was who'd been with him during the Girls Gone Wild pay-per-view - but she refused to give in to anymore tears. What was done was done, as far as she was concerned. 

And then, her thoughts shifted to Christian. The handsome blond man had been so sweet toward her, and so gallant in rescuing her from Test when the big man had grabbed her. And the way he'd gazed into her face so tenderly, with those beautiful cornflower-blue eyes of his... Stacy had literally felt shivers chasing their way up her spine. She couldn't help but wonder how it would have been, what would've happened had she taken him up on his offer to stay in his room last night... 

The truth was, she _did _still feel a little bad about having invaded Edge and Lita's privacy - and no matter what _they _said about it, she knew that's what she was doing, even though Lita had invited her. They weren't free to do things naturally, or to _do _things at all, for that matter. If they'd wanted to have sex, they would have had to use the bathroom - and she felt badly about that. 

Stacy glanced over at the other bed, noting how still the two forms in it were. The only movement she could detect was breathing. Her two friends were apparently sound asleep. 

She bit her lip as she decided she was going to get up and leave them. Judging by her watch, which she retrieved from the nightstand, it was almost eight-thirty - a little earlier than she would normally wake up, but that was okay. The tall blonde was a morning person, anyway, so the early time didn't bother her. She'd gotten a decent sleep the previous night, and enough hours. 

Stacy grabbed her bag and tiptoed to the door, where she slipped her feet into her shoes. She glanced over her shoulder once to ensure she hadn't disturbed her friends, then, when she saw that she hadn't, she turned the lock and knob and slipped out the door. 

She became acutely aware of the fact that she was still wearing the same clothes she'd had on last night, as she'd been too upset and too tired to change. She would have to get herself to her own room and shower and change clothes later. 

Stacy trekked down the stairs to the first floor, her bag over one shoulder and clutched in her hand. Her eyes felt all gritty and grainy as she spotted the small hotel cafe, and with a sense of relief, she saw that it was open. 

She entered the small establishment, offering a weak smile to the hostess at the very front. Because the place was, surprisingly, empty of diners, she seated herself at any old table. The hostess handed her a menu, and she thanked the woman. 

After awhile, the leggy blonde knew what she wanted, and a waitress came over immediately to take her order. Moments later, a cup of coffee and a western omelette was placed in front of her. 

Now that she had food before her, Stacy was feeling famished. However, despite her appetite and subsequent hunger pains, she found it difficult to eat. She was having a lot of trouble keeping her tears back, and the next thing she knew, a single one splashed onto the table top. 

Bowing her head so that her long blonde hair formed a curtain around her face, she wept silently. She supposed she was doing a good job of being discreet about it, as the hostess nor the waitress came over to question her. 

A moment later, she felt a hand on her left shoulder. Looked like she was wrong after all... 

Stacy raised her head reluctantly, but her breath caught in her throat when she saw who it was who was standing there, a look of tender concern on his face... 

Christian... 

  
  
  
  


Part 9 

Back 


	9. Chapter 9

Stacy eyed Christian with surprise, but she also felt a bit embarrassed that he was seeing her at her worst. She quickly swiped at the tears that had stained her cheeks. 

The blond man eased into the chair across from her, his face filled with compassion and tender concern. 

"I know this is probably a stupid question," he began, "but are you okay?" 

The tall diva laughed sardonically. "Yeah...yeah," she said, "I'm just great..." She prayed she wouldn't actually start sobbing right here over her plate. Nevertheless, she began to softly hiccup, which was something that customarily happened whenever she cried. 

Christian reached across the table for the glass of water the young woman had evidently pushed aside. 

"Here..." he said gently. "Drink some water..." 

Stacy glanced quickly into his eyes and obeyed. She took a long gulp of the H2O and closed her eyes, hoping it would indeed do the trick. 

After a moment, she spoke again. 

"I must be the biggest idiot in the world to cry over _him _after what he did...God, am I pathetic, or what?" 

"No...no, you're not, sweetheart..." 

The blond man again reached across the table, only this time he placed his soft, warm hand against Stacy's cheek. And oh, God... How good his fingers felt against her skin. She closed her eyes as a tenderness rushed through her. 

Christian gazed at the sad young woman, his heart nearly breaking at the depth of her hurt. He didn't understand how anyone could hurt such a sweet and precious creature, whether deliberately or by accident. 

He allowed his hand to linger on her soft cheek, and he thought about his feelings for her. Because he'd never really spent a whole lot of time with her, he wasn't in love with her - yet. However, the truth was that Christian had been harboring a crush on Stacy almost since she'd first joined the WWE. When she and Torrie Wilson had come to work for the company, most of the guys had expressed an attractiion for Torrie, but _he _had never had to look twice. There was just something about the tall, leggy young blonde that made him find her so irresistible. She seemed to have a sweetness, and innocence and guile about her. 

Now, Stacy opened her eyes, and she looked partly sad and weary, yet partly something else he could not quite determine. She gazed into his eyes intensely, unwaveringly, and without speaking. 

Christian somehow began to feel uncomfortable, as though he were doing something wrong, and in a hurry, he removed his hand from her face at last. 

"I...I'm sorry." 

"No...it's okay," she insisted. Then, surprising him and herself, she reached across the table and grabbed his hand that only seconds earlier had been caressing her cheek. 

"It's just...I..." The diva faltered on her words, not quite knowing what to say - or how to say it. 

"I know..." Christian said, raising his blue eyes from their hands to her brown depths. Then, before he could stop himself, he plundered on. "Listen, I...I really like you, Stacy...I mean, I _really _like you - and I'd like to be with you..." 

The blonde tilted her head slightly to one side, her eyes widening somewhat in surprise. 

"But..." he continued. "I don't want us to rush into anything - I mean, you just broke up with your boyfriend, and-" 

"I like you, too..." 

Christian looked up, again meeting Stacy's brown eyes, and he was surprised to note the tiny smile touching her lips. 

"You...you do?" 

She nodded. "Of course I do," she said gently. "You're like my knight in shining armor. You were there for me when I was feeling lower than low. You _rescued _me from Andrew when he was manhandling me..." Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle as she tilted her head slightly to the other side. 

Christian couldn't help but smile. Stacy was no longer crying, and she definitely looked happier than she had a few minutes ago. 

"Then I'll tell you what..." he said softly, and he curled his fingers around hers. He gently squeezed her hand, taking full notice when she reciprocated the gesture. "We'll take it slowly - one day, one step at a time..."   
  
Part 10 

Back 


	10. Chapter 10

Stacy entered the women's locker room as discreetly as she could manage. 

She didn't want to alert the other divas, particularly Lita, Trish and Victoria. Her three closest friends must have worried about her after the previous night, especially after she'd been so upset after her fight and subsequent breakup with Test. 

As the leggy blonde set down her bag and began to sort through various articles of clothing, she heard someone sidle up behind her. 

"What happened to you this morning?" 

Stacy bit her lip gently as she turned around to face Lita. The redhead looked concerned as their eyes met. 

Obviously, Christian hadn't said a word to Edge - or, if he _had_, Edge hadn't breathed a word of what had happened to the redhead. 

"I'm sorry, Lita..." she breathed. "I didn't feel right about staying with you guys last night..." 

"Stace, I _told_ you - you were _not_ intruding..." 

"But it _felt_ like it..." the tall blonde insisted. "And when I woke up this morning, I just wanted out..." 

Neither diva was aware of the fact that another woman in the room was eavesdropping on their conversation. 

"So, what did you do?" Lita questioned. "I mean, I know you left very early because I woke up that first time only a little after seven..." 

Stacy sat down on a chair nearby and looked into her redheaded friend's hazel eyes. 

"I went down to breakfast and was starting to cry, but...Christian..." The leggy diva's face brightened slightly in a smile as she recalled her morning with the Canadian. 

The high-flying diva smiled as well. 

"Oh?" 

"He's _so_ sweet..." Stacy admitted, her cheeks brightening in a small blush. "We...Well, we really like each other..." 

"Uh huh..." Lita said, nudging her friend on the shoulder. "Well, it's _very_ obvious _he_ likes _you_...but I didn't realize the feeling was mutual..." 

A pair of eyes, ones that went along with the ears that were pricked and listening to them, shifted their way, but they weren't any the wiser... So, the little skinny, whiny bitch found herself a hero, did she? 

Torrie Wilson tried her darndest not to let the other two women know she was listening - and now, _watching_ them as well... 

Stacy licked her lips, her brown eyes downcast, then she raised them back to her friend. 

"We were talking about...being together," she admitted. "He wants to take things slow - so that we have something _real_..." A soft smile played at her lips. 

"He's a real sweetie..." Lita said with a smile. "See, that's how you know he's a true sweetheart and not using you - he wants to go slow rather than jump right into it...Oh, Stace...you are _so_ lucky. There aren't many guys like that out there anymore..." 

"Yeah..." Stacy agreed. "Test certainly wasn't like that..." 

The busty blonde who was eavesdropping made certain to shift her blue eyes away as her brain absorbed everything the other two women had discussed. 

And slowly, a tiny smile spread across her lips as she began to loosely plan and plot... 

Part 11 

Back 


	11. Chapter 11

Torrie Wilson's smug, perfect face still wore an evil smile as she strode down the arena hallway. 

She'd taken great interest in the conversation she'd just heard between Stacy Keibler and Lita. And she'd made certain to conceal the fact that she'd been eavesdropping on the other two women... 

She found it funny, ironic even, that the tall, skinny blonde diva had _already_ found herself a savior. Actually, that wasn't exactly conducive to her plans. Torrie's intent was for Stacy to hurt - to _suffer_ - and here, Christian was ruining everything for her. And boy, did she resent the blond man for it... Well, maybe she'd just have to go and lure him. He'd probably prove no challenge at all for her to get into bed... After all, she'd already bagged at least one-quarter of the boys in the back. Stephanie McMahon had _nothing_ on her - despite the ribbing Chris Jericho always gave her. 

The smug, overly confident smile returned to the platinum blonde's face as she suddenly reached the door to Test's locker room. The big man surely would be pleased to see her. She knocked quickly, biting her lip and glancing around shakily as she waited. 

"Who...?" Test stopped abruptly as he spotted her standing just in the doorway. 

The blonde diva instantly made her way inside, making certain to keep every one of her movements sexy and sinewy. She batted her eyelashes seductively, her grin returning as she knew the effect and power she held over this large man. She simply reduced him to putty... And that satisfied her more than any sexual act _ever_ could... 

"Hi there, baby..." Torrie crooned, her hands instantly caressing sensuously over her own surgically-enhanced body. "You know, I couldn't stop thinking about our latest _encounter_...and I find myself getting all hot and bothered because of it..." 

"Oh, is that so?" Test asked, a grin now firmly in place on his arrogant countenance. He allowed her to step into his embrace, and Torrie was instantly on him, her mouth seeking his in a hurry... 

Trish Stratus started down the hallway of the arena, pulling her left elbow pad up to adjust it when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. 

The little blonde frowned at the sight just a few feet away from her. 

Y2J Chris Jericho stood by the coffee spread just a little ways ahead. He was helping himself to a cup of brew when Trish recalled the conversation between herself and her friends from the previous night... They'd established a belief that Jericho was the jerk who was behind the GTV showing of Test with another woman. Well, it had been Victoria's suggestion, and the Canadian diva and everyone else alike had agreed that the blond loudmouth was the most obvious suspect... Yes, Jericho _would_ enjoy destroying Stacy... 

Trish inched forward, closer to the annoying man, her hands on her hips. She eyed him menacingly as she spoke. 

"Well, if it isn't the assclown of the WWE..." 

The man looked up, surprised, but when he saw her, a smirk formed on his face. 

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the original _slut_ of the WWE..." 

Trish's eyes went wide with shock that quickly transformed to anger, and then, reaching out, in one swift move, she slapped Y2J across the face... 

Part 12 

Back 


	12. Chapter 12

"Ow!" Chris Jericho bellowed, a hand going up to his cheek where Trish had slapped him. "What the _hell_ did you do _that_ for!" 

"You deserved it for what you just said to me, you bastard!" the petite blonde diva shouted. Her pretty face looked downright furious as she glared directly into his eyes. 

"Shit..." Y2J shook his head, shocked at how very hard she'd hit him. Considering the fact that she was so small, it was hard to believe she could possess _that_ much force. Well, that was one mistake he'd never make again. 

"And most especially for the _other_ thing..." Trish muttered, nearly under her breath. 

Jericho had to strain to hear her. In fact, although he was pretty sure he'd heard the woman correctly, but he had no clue as to what in hell she was talking about. 

"_What_ other thing?" 

she narrowed her brown eyes at him, and the way Chris figured it, if looks could kill, he'd be dead as a doornail by now. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Jericho! You _know_ what I'm talking about..." she hissed. 

Y2J was beginning to get angry again, and quite frankly, he was losing his patience with the diva. 

"No, I _don't_... Look, Trish, do you really think I'd be standing here wasting my time with you if I had even the slightest clue of what you mean? Just spit it out already!" 

"Does the name Stacy Keibler ring a bell?" she demanded in a soft voice. She placed her hands on her hips as she continued to stared murderously at him. 

"Tall, blonde, never-ending legs... What about her?" Jericho said. He still had no idea what she was getting at, until... Then, he grinned as he recalled what had happened to the leggy diva so recently. "Oh, yeah... And then there's that little matter of that GTV segment from the other night..." 

"Damn you, Jericho!" Trish cried, looking furious enough to pour coffee all over him. "So Victoria was _right_... You _are_ behind all of that!" 

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked, his brows knitting together as he frowned with confusion. "What are you accusing me of here, Stratus?" 

"_You_ taped that GTV segment!" 

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else - unless all that bleach has seeped into your brain..." Y2J shook his head and turned to walk away, but the diva wouldn't let him. 

"You asshole!" she yelled, and Jericho stopped in his tracks, turning back to face her. 

Trish didn't back down an inch, despite the look of anger that had returned to the blond man's face. 

"Why don't you just admit it was _you_?" 

He sighed with exasperation, shaking his head, eyes closing as he stepped a few inches closer to her. 

"Look, Stratus... There is _nothing_ for me to admit. I am not the culprit behind Stacy Keibler's heart getting broken. If you ask me, Test was probably stupid enough that _he_ recorded his little act of lust. And to be honest with you, even _I_ would never resort to such a shitty thing." 

Trish narrowed her brown eyes to slits as she stared at him. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe him, but then, Chris Jericho had never given her reason to _trust_ him. 

"I don't have to explain myself to Stacy or you or _anyone_," Jericho continued, "and you can choose to believe me or _not_ believe me. It's no skin off _my_ nose." 

The blonde diva couldn't help noticing just how steady the man's gaze was. He certainly _sounded_ like he was telling the truth... 

...And damn if she didn't believe him... So, that done, she realized one thing - they were back to square one. Actually, make that _two_ things - Chris Jericho actually had it in him to be sincere... 

Part 13 

Back 


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I know it's been a LOOOOONG time since I've updated this story, but I had this chapter laying around and finally got around to adding it. Thanks to T-money1, Shorty171984, The Immortal Angel and evil little brat for the reviews thus far! :)_**

She sat there quietly on a bench in the small park across from the arena, long legs crossed as she was deep in thought.

"Hey..."

Stacy looked up, surprised to see the smiling face that was before her. It was Torrie Wilson, her oldest diva friend in the company. The two went back a long ways to WCW, but had drifted apart in the last year and a half or so.

"Torrie... hi," the leggy blonde said with surprise. A smile came to her face as she gestured to the other woman to sit beside her - which Torrie did.

"How are you holding up?" The platinum blonde gestured with a tilt of her head, mock sympathy showing on her face.

"I'm... I'm okay," Stacy said. "Andrew and I are through - he's a complete jerk. But someone's been helping me through all this, and... I think he might love me." A tiny smile played at her lips as she thought about the blond Canadian man she'd begun to think of as her savior and possible soulmate.

"Really?" Torrie arched a brow. "And who might _that_ be?" She leaned in closer, as though not wanting to miss out on a single juicy piece of information.

The taller blonde's smile blossomed a bit more.

"Christian... He's just the sweetest guy!" Stacy actually felt chills running up her spine as she thought about the man. "He's been helping me get through this - and the other night, he made a confession of having feelings for me."

"Aww, how sweet!" Torrie said, a smile on her face as she began to plot and scheme on how to capitalize on all this news. Little did naive Stacy suspect a damn thing, but that would only make her work even _more_ fun. Then, quickly banishing the smile from her face, she grew serious. "Any clues in the _Girls Gone Wild_ mystery? I mean..."

"Oh, you mean as to who the bitch in the tape is?" Stacy asked, her own smile fading. "No," she continued, shaking her head, "but she's probably just some random slut who would spread her legs for anyone."

Inside, Torrie was seething, but she didn't break her facade as she eyed the younger woman. Still, she couldn't deny that she wanted, now more than ever, to kick the crap out of Stacy, scratch her eyes out, pull out her pretty natural blonde hair by the root and generally make her cry... How _dare_ the wishy-washy little bitch talk about her that way!

"Oh, hey... _there_ you are!"

The two divas looked up upon hearing the male voice to see Christian heading their way. Torrie noted the way the leggy blonde's face brightened instantly at the sight of him, her body perking up with her new mood as well. She also noticed how good the blond man looked, his blue jeans fitting nicely to his form, long hair loose and flowing. The platinum blonde diva had to admit, Christian was an exceptionally handsome man... How very fun the next part of her plan should prove to be...

"I've been looking all over for you, Stacy," Christian said. He barely noticed that Torrie was even there until she said hello. "Oh, hi, Torrie." He threw a cursory glance her way before sitting directly on Stacy's other side.

The busty diva, thoroughly annoyed on the inside, stood up. Putting a false smile on her face, she announced she was going to leave them alone.

When Torrie was gone, Christian took hold of Stacy's hand.

"How are you?"

The leggy diva shrugged, then spoke.

"I'm... Well, I know I broke up with Andrew and all, but..." Her brown gaze dropped to their hands. "But I'm still angry! I never got answers... I never got any resolution."

The Canadian nodded.

"I know - and you have every _right_ to be pissed. But he'll give you the answers you want, Stacy." His blue eyes locked with hers, a gleam of determination shining in them. "I promise I'll _make_ him give you those answers."

She smiled weakly but genuinely, then allowed Christian to wrap her in his embrace. They stayed like that for a long while, but neither of them noticed they were being watched.


End file.
